Why They Call It Falling, Now I Know
by Ricco Ragazza
Summary: Fluffy, happy, ficlet written before the movie came out. Now rendered AU.


Now I know Why They Call It Falling

Why They Call It Falling, Now I Know

By Ricco Ragazza

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, Amidala, Anakin, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jin, lightsabers, or anything else along that same line! I know you know that, but I have to put that! Please, don't use my story without my permission. If you ask me I'd be glad to let you use it though! 

****AN**~ **Well, this is a short fic, all about Amidala and how she fell in love with Anakin. I think it's pretty good actually, and I hope you think so, too! Please, PLEASE, review it! It'd help me out if you left me your opinion and some suggestions! I need all the help I can get! Duh, you all know that by now right????? It'll only take a sec, too. What's a lil' old second anyhow!? If your in a really good mood, and have some free time on your hands you can **e-mail me: ****[riccoragazza@aol.com][1]**And tell me what you thought! Now, THAT, would make my day! That's what I need after a long day of getting yelled at my sport and singing coaches! So, ya, know, if you aren't too busy…?

**~*~**

****

****

**Why They Call It Falling, Now I Know**

**~*~**

**~****By Ricco Ragazza****~**

**~*~**

****

****

****

****

I never understood love. I mean when you are young, you think you understand everything. Even when older people say that to you, you even think you understand what they mean by that. You don't, though. It all comes to you in time. It never seems like the biggest triumph though, after all, everyone thought you already understood, even you did.

I was four-teen, I was a queen, and most of all I thought I knew just about everything. I didn't think life could throw anything at me that I hadn't seen or heard of, or imagined after the attack on Naboo. Of course, I was wrong. It almost makes me laugh to think of how I was back then, bull-headed and strong. I'm not quite the same now.

The years after the attack on Naboo proved my theory right. There were problems, yes, but I was ready for anything they could throw at me. I understood the meaning of friendship, not! I'm beginning to wonder if I knew _anything_ back then. I had some of the best friends in the universe, and I knew it. Not! I knew the concept, but I hadn't really realized it yet. You know how it is, when it takes things so long to finally register in your mind. I wish I could have understood how lucky I was back then, because now my friends are gone. I knew I was lucky, but I didn't really _know_ it, if you get my drift.

Time is a very high price to pay for knowledge, nothing hits closer to my mark. If I knew then, what I know now…how many times have you thought the same thing? Regrets. I have to admit, I have a long list of them. They're hard to live with, but like everything, when you realize you can't take them back you quit thinking about it. But, then of course, that time it took you to figure that one out wasted at least a year of your life, and so the cycle continues.

Like I was saying, the years went by faster and faster as I got older. I guess they go by faster because you remember everything more vividly as you get older. When you're young, all memories seem to be in some sort of fuzzy light. Well, the years went by, and I welcomed them. When I was finally eighteen, I met someone.

I thought it was love, I won't lie to you. When you fall in love, you'll _know_ it…yes! A very, very true statement. If there is any doubt, it isn't love, believe me. Although, for me, my bullheadedness got in the way and I thought people made all the stuff about riding off into the sunset up. After all, fairy tales always speak of love, and everyone knows how truthful a fairy tale is.

He courted me for about, let me see, about six years. I was happy, I wasn't jumping for joy, but I was relatively happy. He was a prince from a strong planet, I bother to mention which one, because I'm sure you know who I'm talking about. He was a great guy, and I thought since he was so wonderful that I had to be in love him.

That's when it happened, another war.

Well, that's when I realized people could surprise me, and they could amaze me with their cruelty. Clones, someone was using clones against us. It was an awful news, and the whole universe turned upside down. Well, in the turmoil from being turned upside down and thrown around, two old friends showed up at my door one day.

I laugh as say I didn't recognize either of them. When the older one said he was Obi-wan Kenobi, and I called him a liar. He didn't look a thing like the Obi-wan I remembered. The man standing next to him, I had no idea who that was, but he smiled at me. I didn't look at his face. You know, how you glace quick enough to see he's smiling but don't look long enough to see what he _really_ looks like?

Obi-wan laughed and asked if he could come in. I caved in when he showed me his lightsaber, Qui-gon's old lightsaber. I apologized and laughed at myself. I led the two of them in the house and got them something to drink.

When I came back, and had given them their drinks, I asked Obi-wan who the man beside him was. The man smiled with pride, at being called a man I'm sure, but his smile was unlike that of a man's, it was the smile of a boy at heart. Obi-wan looked at me funny for a moment, then said that I should know him. I finally met the man's gaze and that's when it happened: I fell in.

When I looked into his eyes, I saw everything I had ever dreamed of, hoped for, needed, wished for, it was all there in his eyes. They were the most beautiful blue eyes in the universe by far I'm sure. His eyes gave me strength, they gave me hope, they gaze me a reason to hold on, and most of all they gave me love.

I know now why they call it falling. I can't really explain it all to you, but I promise, when you meet him it'll come to you, oh, yes, it will come to you…

::END::

****

**EN~ I hope you liked it! This is my first attempt at a new writing style, so you know it's not very good. Gotta get worse to get better, right?**

   [1]: mailto:riccoragazza@aol.com



End file.
